


Одержимость

by Kalentej



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalentej/pseuds/Kalentej
Summary: Хлоя затруднялась ответить на вопрос, что Натаниэль любит больше: её или рисование. Но ей и в голову не могло придти, что он решит совместить обе свои любви таким образом.





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Идею этой сцены я утянул у Оксаны Панкеевой из её цикла "Хроники странного королевства".  
Работа была опубликована на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7116757

Иногда одержимость Натаниэля его рисунками пугала Хлою.  
Она с пониманием относилась к тому, что он мог забыть про еду и рисовать сутки напролёт. Ей даже нравилось кормить его виноградом без косточек, кашами и прочей едой, которую можно было глотать не жуя, пока он рисовал.  
Она терпела, когда он, сев порисовать "буквально на пять минуточек, Хло, мне только пару штрихов поправить", мог выпасть из реальности на несколько часов и они из-за этого опаздывали на встречи с друзьями, на обеды к родителям, на всевозможные приёмы и выставки. В этом случае Хлоя пускала в ход тяжёлую артиллерию. Настроение рисовать у Натаниэля разом пропадало, когда между ним и холстом вклинивалась его обожаемая жена, одетая только в нижнее бельё или даже без него, одаривала поцелуем или лезла к нему под одежду. Конечно, это не позволяло им приходить вовремя, потому как Хлоя не была настолько жестокой, чтобы соблазнять мужа, а потом тащить его, изнывающего, куда-то в общественное место. Да и после пары случаев Хлоя поняла, что это чревато последствиями. Скромняжка Натаниэль под влиянием гормонов был способен на многое.  
Первый раз случился, когда им нужно было приехать на открытие новой резиденции президента Франции, куда Хлоя была приглашена как дочь мэра Парижа. По дороге они попали в пробку, в которой простояли около часа. И Хлоя мысленно благодарила конструкторов лимузина, затонировавших окна, сделавших их звуконепроницаемыми и поставивших такую же перегородку между салоном и водителем. Ведь Натаниэль сполна воспользовался имевшимся в наличии временем, обеспечив жене несколько оргазмов.  
Второй случай был в отеле отца Хлои, на приёме в честь посла Великобритании. Натаниэль умудрился раздобыть ключи от пожарной лестницы и незаметно умыкнул туда Хлою. В качестве мести, Хлоя искусала мужу плечи, глуша стоны удовольствия.  
Когда Натаниэль после секса с ней перестал лежать рядом и шептать всякие нежности, а хватал планшет и судорожно начинал что-то рисовать, Хлоя даже гордилась. Она стала его музой, а секс давал ему вдохновение.  
Но сегодня...  
Глядя на пару Хлоя/Натаниэль, никто не мог бы подумать, что в постели ведущую роль играет Натаниэль. Однако, от подчинения мужу Хлоя ловила дополнительный кайф. Вот и сейчас, стоя в коленно-локтевой позиции, содрогаясь от оргазма, чувствуя как руки Натаниэля скользят по её спине, Хлоя просто упустила момент, когда вместо одной из ладоней по её спине начало двигаться что-то... тонкое... состоящее из волосков... оставляющее за собой какой-то след... Хлоя даже перестала двигаться.  
\- Куртцберг, если ты сейчас рисуешь у меня на спине, то клянусь, я вывернусь, отберу кисточку и изнасилую ею тебя!  
\- Ахх, Хлоя... Просто... Такое вдохновение... Я не могу... Не рисовать... Пожалуйста, любимая... Умоляю, не останавливайся... Я никогда такого вдохновения не чувствовал...  
Хлоя разрывалась на 2 части. Одна требовала засунуть Натаниэлю его кисточку в задницу, вышвырнуть из постели и квартиры, позвонить папе и подать на развод. Другая раздувалась от гордости, что секс с ней так вдохновляет его, вопила, что, возможно, он именно сейчас рисует свою "Мону Лизу" и ныла, что не дать мужу кончить - это просто подло, после того, как кончила она сама, да и ещё один оргазм терять ой как не хочется.  
Нат принял долгое молчание жены за продумывание гневной отповеди и, убрав кисточку, качнул бедрами назад, выходя из неё, и начал извиняться:  
\- Прости, я извращенец, я должен был спросить...  
Однако Хлоя качнула бедрами следом за ним, не давая ему выйти:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил... И рисунок и сам.  
\- Но...  
\- Во имя пятнышек Леди Баг! Продолжай!  
Спустя пару мгновений Хлоя почувствовала, как кисточка вновь заскользила по её спине, а вторая рука мужа легла на бедро, задавая темп.  
\- Если мне не понравится рисунок... - выдохнула Хлоя. - То в следующий раз я возьму один из твоих мольбертов, вылью на него все твои краски, положу сверху тебя, отымею в своё удовольствие, а получившийся "шедевр" повешу у папы в отеле за стойкой портье и подпишу "Лучшая работа четы Куртцберг-Буржуа"!  
Через некоторое время Натаниэль отбросил кисточку, положил обе руки Хлое на бёдра и ускорил темп.  
\- Только. Не. Угробь. Рисунок. - Смогла кое-как между стонами проговорить Буржуа.  
\- Да к Нуару под хвост этот рисунок! - взвыл Натаниэль, притягивая с себе Хлою. Два стона слились в один. После чего муж и жена рухнули на кровать совершенно без сил.  
Кое-как отдышавшись, Натаниэль прижал к себе Хлою и зашептал на ухо:  
\- Прости, родная, я больной извращенец, я должен был предупредить... Спросить...  
\- Да ладно, - Буржуа повернулась к мужу и чмокнула его в нос. - Это было необычно, но не неприятно. Рисунок жалко, но если на тебя вдруг ещё раз накатит, то не стесняйся.  
-Кхм, - Натаниэль покраснел. - Давай в душ пойдём, а то краска засохнет, потом не отмоемся.  
\- Чур, я первая! - Хлоя метнулась к ванной комнате, щёлкнула выключателем и, стоя в обрамлении света, подмигнула. - Кисточку брать будешь?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Знаешь, Поллен, за 5 тысяч лет у меня были разные хозяева, но такой... оригинальный - первый...


End file.
